guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hexbreaker Aria
Now what triggers first, Diversion or this...? From my experience, Diversion. ONLY EXCEPTION is if you use Inspired Hex on *another* ally and not yourself. Xenopia Impellus 16:54, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Even then, Diversion triggered first. Inspired Hex just eliminates the recharge by replacing the skill with a different one.--Ender A 11:42, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Something doesn't seem right. It's attributed to Leadership, yet has no drawbacks for little or no points in that attribute. I foresee seeing a (50% chance of failure if Leadership is below 4) in the near future. --Infusco 07:44, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Tha'd be kinda pointless; i mean, even as is, it barely ever sees actual use because it doesn't remove diversion or other mesmer/necromancer hexes without the hexes still doing what they were cast for...thus making it semi-useless. But it still is good for hex removal that is party wide, aka Mark of Rodgort or reckless haste. But other than that, it's just an ok way for paragons to get energy back.--71.67.243.230 09:13, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Otherwise cyclone axe or barrage and this will be charged in 2 hits...-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 23:39, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This could be somewhat decent for a caster using an energy+5 spear maybe o_O P A R A S I T I C 21:34, 13 January 2007 (CST) :You don't need a spear to use this skill, and casters normally don't build up adrenaline fast because they use spells instead of attacking with their weapon. --Birchwooda Treehug 06:27, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Diversion What I tried: - Mo/P vs Me Hexbreaker Aria up, Diversion on the Mo/P, the Mo/P casts orison of healing, Aria ends, Diversion ends, OoH is disabled for an additionnal XX sec Hexbreaker Aria up, Diversion then Empathy on the Mo/P, the Mo/P casts orison of healing, Aria ends, Diversion ends, Empathy ends, OoH is disabled for an additionnal XX sec Hexbreaker Aria up, Empathy then diversion on the Mo/P, the Mo/P casts orison of healing, Aria ends, Diversion ends, Empathy stays, OoH is disabled for an additionnal XX sec --Vereen 10:51 PM, 14 Janvier 2007 (Paris time) :Isn't that quite obvious? I mean it was already stated above that this skill does not end Diversion. Other examples are just how any hex removal skill works against two hexes. Attributed Can Anyone tell me why this is attributed to Leadership and not under 'No Attribute'? Ranks in Leadership dont effect this skill at all. It does the same thing with 0 Leadership as it would do with 16. Almost every other attributed skill in the game has something modified by its attribute. I cant think of one thing that doesn't. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 02:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Plague Signet and Plague Sending, two examples off the top of my head. --Dirigible 02:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Plague signet is like gale, it has a minimum requirement not to fail. --» Life Infusion«T» 13:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Power Block--Hyrim 19:45, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Charm Animal also acts like an unlinked skill. As does Mirror of Disenchantment. Same with Lift Enchantment and Assault Enchantments. So was Deny Hexes until they put that in Divine Favor however there is a good reason for that. 71.10.234.213 05:46, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Forked Arrow, Song of Concentration. I'm sure there are plenty more I'm missing. --NYC Elite 19:54, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Hundred Blades, Distracting Blow, Disrupting Chop, Hammer Bash, Quick Shot, Plague Touch, Disrupting Stab, Exhausting Assault, *Ritualist Urn which I cannot remember*... Some that I can think of off the top of my head. 68.45.201.243 18:25, 11 July 2007 (CDT) More ranks in Leadership = more energy returned from the casting so essentially you gain more energy with higher ranks in leadership (assuming a party of 8). Sure other shouts/chants do that too but this is Leadership based and doesn't require points in any other attribute to function at maximum either. This skill plus Focused Anger + Spear of Fury = instant recharge. I can almost spam this skill in my PvE party running it and GftE as the other energy back skill. Casters (including Assassins and Dervishes) can now remove their own hexes provided they know that they need to cast to do so. Tell your group before hand and it pans out nicely and often will free up a few hex removal skills that won't be as needed from the others. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:28, 8 August 2007 (CDT) It's Leadership for purposes of skills like Power Block. I guess no one caught that when Hyrim said it.--Darksyde Never Again 22:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) : This doesn't need to be any better with higher Leadership, it already returns some nice energy, up to 8 with 16 Leadership, and hex removal for your whole party with cost of mere 8 adrenaline. That amount shouldn't be hard to gain even in short battles due to Paragon's superior adrenaline gain skills. J Striker 05:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Hexes So based on diversions results would it be a good idea to add the note saying "Hexes will still take their effects when removed by this skill if they are activated by using spells such as backfire or diversion." 71.10.234.213 05:44, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I dont think so, it is assumed normally that a skill that removes a hex, will have the hex affect be implemented first before the hex is removed. I was looking around at the other common hex removal and it seems to follow this trend. -- Xeon 19:52, 23 June 2007 (CDT) This skill definably should get rid of spells like diversion without any repercussions to the caster of the spell. Cause technically since it's a chant, you'd be listening to it constantly, thus affecting you at all times. So in reality, it should trigger hex removal as soon as you start casting a spell. Otherwise it's still, as it has always been, Diversion FTL/W. :Ah, if that was the case you could start casting a spell, cancel it, and lose your hex. Is that the case? I dunno. I guess I could go check. 09:20, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think so, since it removes hex once the spell has been used aka fully activated and completed. But what is this talk about Diversion, it lasts for only tsix seconds? I was looking for this as an additional hex removal who are targeted by Migraine etc. difficult to remove if covered and also prone for interruptions. Reversal of Fortune and Hexbreaker Aria ftw? J Striker 05:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC)